The Lady Angel of Death
by Kitsune Vi Britannia
Summary: An angel that freeze in time with a heart in pain will find away to heal...


The Lady Angel of Death

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia was not mine if it is I will have Kratos not go to Derris Kharlan I cried when I see that.

Chapter One

Kratos the seraphim of Deris Kharlan was currently glaring at a blue haired half elf name Yuan who was the leader of the Regenade and also a fellow seraphim. "So you telling me you can't reverse this?" Kratos asked still glaring at the nervous Yuan."I'm sorry I didn't know that this will happened." Yuan replied trying to escape the stare of his long time friend.

Kratos sigh and look at the full body mirror infront of him where he was currently standing. What he see is an auburn girl with a beautiful face that will challenge a goddess beauty; a perfectly lascious lips and a red eyes that have a hint of brown in them that it's look so etherial. She also got an auburn the hair that fall behind her back just above her thigh. She got a perfectly hour glass body and a big bust that rivaled Sheena the ninja of Mizuho. The girl in the mirror was Kratos himself; one of the hero of Kharlan war and also the Angel of Death was indeed the girl the mirror and he was change by his dear old friend name Yuan by accident.

Then she turn to Yuan who was standing beside his desk currently chuckling nervously."You just have to turn me into a sixteen year old girl instead of a fullgrown woman." She bluntly said with her deadpaned voice. Her voice is like Undine's gentle voice but there is also a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I seriously didn't know that this will happen I swear I just read what was written in that paper and poof you became like that." Yuan exclaimed while holding the said paper and waving it around.

"Now how will I explain this to Yggdrasil when we go see him in the meeting?" Kratos asked bluntly again and Yuan chuckled nervously again and thinking how will he escape his death in the hand of a teenage girl Kratos and Yggdrasil who see the mercenary as his adoptive father. "And also Lloyd." Kratos added after thought and Yuan sigh in defeat he forgot about the mercenary's only son. 'It's decided I'm dead if not Kratos or Yggdrasil's hand it will be Lloyd's.' Yuan thought sighing finally accepting his fate and thinking what happened that end in this situation.

#Flashback#

Yuan asked Kratos to help him organize and clean his office while they were cleaning he found a piece of paper that was neatly folded behind a stack of book that Kratos was currently lifting. "What is this for?" Yuan question himself or his companion while inspecting the folded up paper. Kratos, after putting the stack of book in the nearby shelf walk back to Yuan and stared curiously on the piece of paper his friend was currently holding.

"You should know what that is, this is your office and this is your mess." Kratos said while indicating the whole room that looks like a hurricane came through. Yuan scratch the back of his head sheepishly while grinning. "Hehhehe... I forgot to clean here because I have so much work to do." He exclaimed and Kratos just sigh not saying anything to his long time friend.

Then Yuan unfolded the paper and began to read what was written to it. "The one whose heart is hurt in time shall be heal in a new form and back to the time that was still pure and innocent; Reversal." After he finish saying this there is a bright light that suddenly glow just infront of him and he was forced to block his eyes with his arm from the light."Kratos." He called out after the light is dimning but he didn't get a response so he look at where his friend was standing a minute ago only to find a shell shocked young girl with an auburn hair and red eyes that immediately glare at his direction.

#End of Flashback#

"I'm really sorry ok I will find a way to turn you back I swear, Kratos." Yuan said and Kratos nodded fully trusting her friend that he would turn her back to normal. Then Yuan got an idea while looking at Kratos up and down who got nervous.

"Maybe you should change your clothes, Kratos." Yuan suggested and Kratos look at him confuse. "Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" The girl question looking at herself then back to Yuan who shook his head in disbelief. "Your clothes doesn't fit on you anymore." He explained and his right the young seraphim's clothe was not mean to be dressed in a small girl. Kratos is look like she was being devoured by her own clothes and her pants was hanging loosely and dangerously to be dropped in wrong move of her body and her chest was being dangerous to be shown infront of the blushing Yuan who just have taken notice of her chest while examining his friends attire.

"Your right but I don't have any girl's clothes, you know." Kratos agreed after examining herself and looking toward Yuan who was thinking. "I will get one of the angels to fetch you a clothes while you wash yourself up." Yuan exclaimed while shoving Kratos suddenly on one of the door that leading in the bathroom and closing the door before Kratos can uttered a protest.

"Now to look for a cute clothes for my dear little friend." Yuan said to himself walking out of the door to look for the said clothes while chuckling at himself.

Kratos meanwhile decided to do what yuan said and prepare herself a bath and using Yuan's favorite shampoo that smell like flower. "I didn,t know Yuan use this thing." She muse while removing her clothes and putting it in a laundry basket. Then she step in inside and let herself be relax in the water to wash away her worry for the time being. Then she reach for the shampoo and put it in her long hair and immediately start shampooing her hair.

After the relaxing long bath she take one of the towel that was hanging in one of the rack and cover herself in and another one to dry her dripping hair. Thn she open one of the drawer that near the sink with a mirror and pulled out a hair blowe. "I didn't imagine that someday that I will have to use this." She chuckle to herself and began blowing her hair then she heard a knocking outside the door. "Hey! I got the clothes I will leave it here infront of the door." She heard Yuan said. "Ok." She called out finally puttting down the blower and walking to the door and open it slightly so that she can pick up the bag that was lying in the ground with her clothes inside.

Afte she brought it inside she examine the clothes and sigh to herself. 'Leave it Yuan to design my clothes.' She thought while putting it on. Then she examine herself in the mirror; she now sported a purple sweater like shirt that hung off her shoulders that adorned her slim physiche. Along with a the sweater she wore a short purple white skirt that was somewhat ruffled and she wore a skin tone stocking that if her skirt flow up she would not flash anyone of her undergarments. She also wear a purple shoes have a slight heel in th back. and on her wrist is bracelets that made a 'clicking noise' everytime she move her arm. She put her hair in a ponytail with a purple bow tie at the top and she also put a fringe that will hide her left eye.

She look like a beautiful shy teenage girl that will go on her first date.

After she finish examining herself she walk out of the bathroom where Yuan choke on his coffee that he was currently drinking. "Wow Kratos your really cute I know I got the right clothes for you." Yuan exclaimed with a trumph smile on his face while Kratos ignored him and pick up her Flameberge sword and adjust it to her side.

Then she walk outside followed by Yuan who immediately drink all his coffee. "So what now?" Yuan asked now beside the girl who became thoughtful. "I think I will have to go to Lloyd and the others." She finally said and Yuan became confused. "Why would you do that?" He asked clearly not understanding his friend.

"I don't know." Kratos answered when they near a teleportation pod that will get them down. She know that they will have a lot of question if she show herself to them. "But Raine might got a clue what was in that paper." She added while Yuan nodded in understanding then bid Kratos good bye when she dissappeared when she step in the pod.

Yuan sighed and teleported himself to his Renegade base to also conduct a research and to find away to help his friend change back to normal. But thought lingered on his mind. 'What would Zelos react to the now female angel of death?'

To be continued

H!i this is my first story for TOS and also my third story that I make I just thoght about this I read about girl Lloyd and girl Zelos but I didn't find any stories that Kratos is changed into a girl. So please don't sue me and if anyone is still waiting for my khr story I was still looking for my inspiration to continue it.


End file.
